


Not So Lone.

by Soalandy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalandy/pseuds/Soalandy
Summary: "I still find you beautiful. Truly."Glenn couldn't believe those words. Not now. Not when half of his features were taken away by the flames, barely put back in place by some crazy witch."Prove it."The spicy scene I chickened away from my Glenn Lives fic, Lone Survivor. First time Glenn/Holst.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril
Kudos: 4





	Not So Lone.

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy scene from the Chapter 6 of my fic, Lone Survivor. 
> 
> tldr, Glenn was saved from death by a crazy witch who needs his blood, but half of his face is burned and scarred baddly from the Tragesy of Duscur. He's only allowed to see Holst, and grows feelings for him that grow too big, and he wants to consume them.

"I still find you beautiful. Truly."

Glenn couldn't believe those words. Not now. Not when half of his features were taken away by the flames, barely put back in place by some crazy witch. He should drop the subject, never approched it even. Was it because he was the only man in his circle now that he was so desperate to make sure? Was it justified to torture a man to say words he won't say?

"Prove it." There were only two ways this was going to end. He wouldn't prove it and it would be an awkward evening, or… Maybe.

Holst's barely rose from his seat where he was trapped by Glenn to reach his lips. Moving ever so slowly. Glenn gasped at the response, closing his lips when they finally made the contact.

A light kiss. So light and yet so effective. It's been so long since his last kiss, he thought time had stopped. Suddenly he had to break the kiss, having forgotten to even breathe.

"Do you believe me now?" Glenn looked at his soft smile. Goddess, everything felt so sweet about him, mostly today. Those impure thoughts that had chased him for a few days came back even stronger.

Thoughts of their youth, when Glenn took Holst apart during the diplomatic meeting between Kingdom and the Alliance. Holst was so inviting, only wishing to be the best future head of the House Goneril, but Glenn had lustful wishes. He didn't think he'd manage to get Holst to accept, but he did.

Holst's room, when it'd be dark. Glenn wasn't one to show up late to his hook ups, avoiding people in the long corridors of the Goneril manor. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by Holst, in a loose shirt and pants.

"I'm not… Too sure how to… I've never…" At the time, Holst wasn't as mature as he was now, when it came to those. "I'll lead."

He was used to fulfilling his desires with any man. In the stables, rolling on hay, knees in the dirt. This was a rare time when he had time, and a comfy room. He kissed Holst hard, and pushed him to his bed. He grabbed one of his hand and put it on his ass, and went on to explore Holst's own body.

Whenever a moan came out of one's mouth, they'd try again, experimenting.

Today was different. "I could almost believe you." Glenn tossed aside his daydreaming from the past. Holst sighed, a legit dissapointment after such a romantic kiss. "How can I make you believe me, then?"

Glenn finally smiled, letting his hands wander. They found his strong pecs, hidden under an armour, not the giant iron armour he usually has, a leathery one for home. "I don't know…"

"Where did we leave off last time?" Holst finally understood. Romance doesn't work on Glenn, it never did. Well, it works more than he'd like to assume. But it's not how his love goes through. Glenn needs physical proof.

They exchanged a smile and met for another kiss. A stronger kiss this time. Tongue fighting as if it was training time.

Holst caged his hips with his strong arms and rose up holding him. Glenn laughed against his mouth and let his legs go around his waist, while being carried to the bed. They both crashed on it. Kissing desperately, hands roaming over their bodies.

Holst broke the kiss, letting a panting Glenn on the bed. He took away his chest piece, and promptly removed his shirt, letting his muscular, but scarred, chest. Glenn pant even louder athe sight, making Holst smile. Holst hands finally went back to Glenn, making quick work of his clothings, so they'd finally be equally undressed.

It wasn't a particularly warm day, but Glenn felt so hot despite being bare chest now. He felt like he was going insane. Holst hands came to his hips, starting to hook his pants, he looked at Glenn waiting for approval. Glenn nodded quickly. When his pants finally came down, Holst was greeted with Glenn's erection. He smiled and Glenn tried to hide his face away with his hands. Holst finished removing his pants and boots and tossed them aside, then he came back to Glenn's legs. He kissed his thighs, soft kisses from above the knees moving up. Annoyed at the slow pace, Glenn grabbed Holst hair. "Get on with it!"

Holst laughed, pestering him. He then kissed the head of Glenn's cock, drinking in his reactions. He licked his lenght, trying to see what sorts of noise he could get from him now. Then he took him entirely in his mouth.

"A-ah!" Holst choked on the sudden warm liquid that hit his throat. He went away from Glenn's cock.

"Wow, that uh…" "Silence! I- It's been a VERY long time." Holst laughed while Glenn wouldn't look at him anymore, rolling on the side. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mock you. I'm honored, really."

Glenn rolled back and grabbed Holst pants. "Get out of these! Your turn now!" Holst laughed as he removed his pants and laid on the back. His lover approached him hungrily, like a predator. His went over him, his long hair brushing over his naked skin. Glenn opted to kiss his chest first and to go lower. He grabbed Holst's growing lenght with his hand. He was really bigger than him, but it didn't scare him. He gave light kissed on his shaft for, pumping with his hand at the same time. Finally bringing the head in his mouth. Holst let his hand on top his head, without pushing to holding on to it. Glenn started bobbing his head up and down, working on more of Holst's lenght inside his mouth.

"G-Glenn, calm down, I don't think- You can hold all of me in…" Glenn let out his cock. It was… Quite the size, indeed. But he was Glenn _fucking_ Fraldarius, he had a reputation to hold onto. So he went back to his work, despite what he was told. Working even faster now, with both his mouth and his hand. Holst let his head back on the pillows, moaning loudly. Glenn was proud of the noises he got, but Holst finally grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off.

"I… I'd rather… Not come like this…" He started. "I… I want to take you, please." Glenn gasped. "Sure…"

Glenn laid on his back, gently circling a finger around his entrance, watching Holst rummage through his drawers for oil and condoms. Once he got them, he joined his longing partner. Glenn immediately opened the oil jar and slicked one of his fingers. "It's cold, Glenn." "Don't worry."

He went back to playing with himself, slowly pushing his finger inside. While breathing loudly. Holst laid next to him. "You're going to need more than one of your tiny fingers to hold me… Maybe we should delay-" "No." He started pushing another finger in.

Holst sighed at the view and slicked his fingers in the oil as well. "Let me." Glenn let his fingers out. Holst's finger circled around the entrance, unsure. He slowly started pushing. Glenn started squirmig in place. "Are you okay?" Asked Holst worried. "Y-yeah… It's different when it's someone else…" Holst continued to push his finger. Once his finger was all in, Glenn could see how different it felt. It was definitely bigger than both his own fingers, and it felt way better.

"M-more…" Holst nodded. He kissed his cheek while adding another finger inside him. Glenn moaning loudly. "Holst! Ah!" Holst twisted his fingers inside of him and moved them. "Is that ok?" Glenn couldn't answer through his moans, he put his hand behind Holst head, trying to get him to kiss him. Fortunately, Holst understood him, kissing him passionately. With the kiss and the fingers moving inside of him, Glenn was a mess.

"I n-ah! H-Holst I- need-" Glenn tried to speak but it was too hard for him to let words out. "What do you need, baby?" Glenn moaned louder at the nickname. "Y-you!" "Yes?" Holst smiled as he teased his lover, relentlessly twisting his fingers. "I-I-ah! I need- I need you! Holst I need you! Please! Goddes- Don't- Tease now!"

Holst removed his fingers from Glenn, who continued to pant despite the emptiness. Holst put the condom on his cock and guided it to the slicked entrance. He took hold of Glenn's legs to spread them. "Are you ready?" Glenn could only nod.

He started pushing inside him along with Glenn's moans. His head was barely in and Glenn was already shaking, trying to hold in another orgasm. It had been so long since he had someone inside him like this. And thinking about it, he wasn't sure he had someone as big. Holst stopped, watching his partner's reaction, fearing it might be too much. But Glenn put his hands on his thighs, spreading them even more and holding them closer to his torso. "M-more!"

Holst followed orders and pushed in more. Glenn felt like screaming, he kept his mouth shut, making noises he's never made before. He sometimes opened his mouth to inhale air in intervals. Tears started gathering in his eyes, so he closed them, not wanting to worry Holst.

Holst started moving his hips, despite not being in entirely. "Glenn… You feel so good…" Glenn only answered in pants and moans.

Holst fucked him in a steady rythm, Glenn could explode anytime now. He was really trying to hold it. As painful as it was, there was a part of pleasure in this wait. Holst started pushing more and more. When his pelvis finally met his skin, he panted loudly. "I'm… I'm all in you, Glenn…"

Glenn looked at him through his teary eyes. "F-fuck…" Holst pause for a bit, letting Glenn adjust to the size. "H-holst… Please… Keep moving, I'm… So close…" Holst put his hands on Glenn's hips again. "Me too… Let's come together, babe?" Glenn held Holst on his hip and nodded.

Holst started moving faster, fucking Glenn again. Glenn started screaming a tandem of _yes_. Holst just moaned and panted louder. The room was filled with Holst's panting, Glenn's moaning and the bed's creaking. Glenn then grabbed on the bed sheet with one hand and Holst's muscular arm with the other, seeming breathless. He let his head back. "Don't fucking stop!" He moaned louder and started spasming under him. Holst kept fucking him through his orgasm, coming shortly after.

They came to a stop shortly after, both panting.

Holst removed his filled condom and tossed it in a trash, hiding it under some papers, then went back to the bed with his tired lover.

They were each on their side of the bed, gently coming back to their normal breathing.

"That was…" Startd Holst, not finding the words in the afterglow. "Fucking awesome?" asked Glenn, rolling on the side.

Holst laughed. "Yeah… You could say that."

"Your past lovers must have all told you that." Said Glenn, letting him cozy up against Holst. "Actually… There's none." "No past lovers?" "You're my first."

Glenn blushed against his shoulder. "Well, let it be known it was _fucking awesome_."

They remained on the bed, cuddling. "Glenn, we should go wash up." From the lack of answers from his lover, Holst looked at him. He was fast asleep. Not wishing to wake him up, Holst went for a wet towel and lightly washed him off him of their fluids before joining him for a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> My first nsfw fic, lets goooo! /)_(\ i hope you liked it.
> 
> You can go on my twitter for my Glennst art and my babbling about how much I love them  
> @nerd_landy
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! ♥


End file.
